Ask the Cast!: Deathnote Style!
by La'naj
Summary: 'Welcome to Ask the Cast Dethnote Style! Where you ask you favorite character any question or give any demand! They'll do it! With you're host La'naj!Oh god what have I gotten my self into.' Rated T for language and YAOI? DOSCONTINUED SORRY.
1. Interupting Rules

" Heeeeeeeeeellooooo and welcome to Ask the Cast! I'm you're personal host La'-"

" Screw this, I wanted to be the host!"

" Mello shut up and let the woman continue."

-srsfaice- " Thank you L. Anyways. As I was saying...I'm your host La'naj! Now some of you are wondering _"What is Ask the Cast?". _Well Ask the Ca-"

"This is basicly were you get to ask a **god** like **me** quest-"

"Light-kun, stop your narcissism. There are other people in this show too. Like Me."

"Me."

"Me!"

"Moi."

"And obviously my godly self."

"Got dammit you guys! I can't even get through my introduction without interu-"

"I still think I should've been the ho-"

"The next person to talk, I'm going to cut off their tounge...Thought so. Ask the Cast is a show were you send in your questions to your favorite charecter and they answer them. According to their contracts the have to answer all questions you throw at them, with no ifs, ands, buts about it. And I also like a question here and there. Now the cast would like to introduce themselves!"

"Hello. I'm L."

"What's up! I'm Mello and I'm super co-"

"Near here."

"Near I'm gonna kick your a-"

"Mello! Don't make me call security the first day."

"Anyways...I'm Matt."

"And I'm Go- I mean Light"

"Now it's time for the Golden Rules!" -angel light appears from no where lowering a sheet of paper-

"That was weird...Here are the rules. For example, let's say you want to ask Mello a question, it has to actually be a question and/or statement pertaining Mello. Not '_Oheysup Mellz. I'm watching TV_.' Also You must have your question in a review. **NO PRIVATE MESSAGES ALOUD. **Unless you have a really good reason. Then it's ok." -nervous smile w/sweatdrop-

"Way to present yourself Smartness."

-gets scissors- "Hey Mello, I have a present for you." -evil smile-

"OH GOD! NOT MY TOUNGE!"

"SECURITY IF YOU BUT IN THIS YOUR FIERD!"

[-security slowly backs up-]

"LA'NAJ NO! If you cut off Mello's tounge, we won't be able to have our fun time!"

"WELL THAT's TOO BA-[everyone stops] Wait what? I knew it!"

"OH God! That's not what He meant! Just ignore it everyone!"-Mello does extreme facepalm-

"Well then. Now we all know Matt and Mello have sex in their trailor. -huge grin- Aaaaaaaand This concludes this weeks episode of Ask the Cast! See you guys next Week!"

"WAIT WAIT! IT'S NOT TRUE!"-matt running around flailing his arms everywhere-

**"CUUUUUUUT!"**

" MATT, MELLO,NEAR,L,AND LIGHT! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!"

"Aw shit She's pissed."

"Thanks for pointing that out Mr. Obvious. You guys, we're never going to get hits if you act like this! Next episode, if there is one, you better put some aim in your game. Or else you're all fierd!"

[Matt,Mello,L,Near,Light] "YES MA'AM!"

* * *

**an::/WOOT WOOT! I FINALLY GOT THIS SHIT DONE! I hope this goes really well. I tired to make this funny. But I dunno it's up to you guys! PLease review your questions. Even tell me if you'd like me to add a character. Oh and there's no BETA for this so there will be typos! So R&R yougaiz! : D I'm also working on a story called 'The Subistitute'. PM me if you wanna know about it. Until next time ,Bye you guys!**


	2. That's not surprising

"Heeeellooooo and welcome to Ask The Cast! This is your host, La'naj and I'm glad to see you guys all again. We actually have questions for the cast! Which is kinda amazing considering what happends last time. But I hope things will change. Anyways Just incase Let's reintroduce our cast!"

"Hello, I'm L"

"Near."

"The only cool person here."

"Go- Light here."

" Light I swear if you do that again I'm going to replace you with B."

"OH GOD NO!"

"I thought so."

"I'm Matt."

"On to the questions! Now, understand that not all of you will recieve a question. But there's no reason to get all butthurt about it ok. Now if there's any altercation with thins I can deal with you personally...were there's no cameras." -everyone nods looking like their gonna crap a birck- "So the first questions are for Mello from _Alexa Fenix. _It reads _'Dear Whatshisface..the "pimp" leather guy. Are you gay? And why are you obsessed with leather? You Freak._' I like her."

"OH HELL NO! WHERE"S THIS BITCH AT?"-Mello pulling out his gun tromping around the stage-

"Mello,I don't think you should do tha- Wait! Watch your-"

There it was. In slow motion. Mello tripping ,then falling. But this wasn't your average fall. No , I mean this was one you see in the movies. Mello had tripped over the microphone wire spinning a 360 crashing into the director, knoking over camera man four and landing on his face. And on cue came a burst of laughter.

" It's seems we have to go on a cammercial break. Ask the Cast will be back ASAP."

**-A paramedic and 8 minute comercial break later.**

"Welcome back Lovelies! As you saw before a to long of a comercial break Mello got a bit tripped up. But he's a-okay. But anyways,Mello do you want me to repeat the questi-"

"NO. I'll just answer it. No, I'm not gay-"

"Mells, I would not believe that after last ni-"

"MATT!"

"I knew I wasnt going crazy when I heard those screams last night."

"Oh god, you guys killed L's virgin ears"

"Actually La'naj, I'm not so sure about the virgin part." -Light with a devious smile-

"NOT EVEN." -facial experssion equals priceless-

"Can we get back to the questions, please?"

"I agree with Matt." -superior blush L-

"Mello still hasn't finished his answers. So you may continue. And...Please say that you are gay, because it's very clear."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that last comment. But...To answer the leather question, I wear leather because it makes me look sexy and I can pull it off."

"I don't agree with that."

"Near if I were you I'd shut my mouth."

"But you aren't me. So bring it. Leather freak."

"THAT'S IT!"

"Remeber guys, I have replacements. -everyone shuts up and sits down- Now on to the next question. It's for Light from _LuxrayTina. _It reads '_Isn't it true that you have a crush on L? You DID like it when massaged your foot, didn't you?' _I really want to hear the answer for this one Light." -biggest grin ever-

"I uh...It's uuuh...I feel unobligated to answer this question."

"I could answer the question for him."

"Do tell L."

"Let's just say Light was in the bathroom for quite sometime after that scene. The funny part about it is that everyone heard him."

"OH GOD NO. YOU'RE LYING!"

"Let's see whose lying tonight."

"Oh how we will."

"OKAY. Before this get's any further lets get on to the last question. It's for Mello from _. _My there seems to be a lot of Mello fans. The questions reads _'Isn't ironic that you name's Mello, but your not mello at all?'_"

"Well I'm mello when I'm not pissed off. And it's rare for people to see me non-pissed. I hope that answers you're question."-huge mello smile-

"La'naj what did you slip Mello?"

"Oh nothing Matt. I gave him a special mint."

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"I did." -giant grin with a giant sweatdrop-

"How does a 14 year old girl get her hands on something like that?"

"Wait La'naj is only 14?"

"Yes, yes I am. I believe we went over this the first day we met."

"But you like you're twenty."

"Oh god don't say that! I don't want to look old."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"No,no it's not L."

"How did they even let you host this show?"

"You ask me like I know."

"Well, Now I feel like a peodophile."

"Nah, it's ok. I learned how to block out you guys and you sexual comments. But It looks like this concludes this episode of Ask the Cast! Seeeee you all next time!"

**"CUUUUUUT!"**

"Oh thank god that's over. I swear I would have gone crazy if it went on longer."

"Hey La'naj."

"Yes Near?"

"You always lave me out,ya know?"

"No I don't you just never talk. I'm sure if you talked more you'd get more attention."

"Tsh I knew that."

"Well, I'm off to my trailor now. Bye near."

* * *

**It's fucking 9 in the morning. i didn't go to sleep untill 6 am so if this sounds like a retard wrote it that's probably why. and tha whol age this at the end. yes i'm 14 if that affects the way you feel about the story fine. Just don't stop reading please. D : it would make me sad. It already bad enough that as i'm typing this cereal is falling on my shirt.. But Please reveiw more questions. everyone who reviews get to do whatever they want to any charecrter. PS; i also would like questions too. Don't forget that! Untill next time loves. : D PSS; i also noticed that this chapter was over 1000 words! but i think ths AN is most of it. Each chapeter gets longer each time! And I love it!**


End file.
